Day In
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: What could she say? There was something about seeing a man wearing a handy belt that drove her crazy. Rated M for smut.


Kaitlyn had been sitting on the couch all day, watching as Sheamus worked vigorously on their new shelf they recently bought together to be placed in the living room of their Florida home. She watched as every muscle moved under his T-shirt. The details on his face as he concentrated on what the instructions said and then the scoff he let out as he threw the paper behind him and started to free hand it.

She bit her lip as he would hammer away on the nails and start to sweat from all the work. She half answered him as he would comment on this or that between working, paying more attention to how he moved than what he'd say.

Through all this watching she grew an inner hunger for her Irishmen. What could she say? There was something about seeing a man wearing a handy belt that drove her crazy. Her hazel eyes grew darker as he stood straighter, looking at his finished product.

"It's done." He breathed out with a relief, a lazy smile on his face as he turned to look over at Kaitlyn. "How does it look?" He asked.

She diverted her eyes from him, looking but not really caring about the shelf at the moment. "Good, babe." She said, looking back at him as he smiled at her. She had a smile of her own as she stood up, wrapping her arms around him. "You did a good job." She complimented his work.

He put his arms around her as he shrugged with a cocky smile on his face. "Well I was always pretty good at stuff like this, Lass." He said, bowing his head down and giving her a peck. Well, that's what he thought it was going to be. Kaitlyn had other things in mind as she caught his head before he could completely pull back, kissing him deeper.

Sheamus eyes widen slightly at her actions but quickly accepted them, kissing her back with just as much intensity. They continued like this until Sheamus pulled back, breathing deeply.

"That was…" Sheamus started, his face in a lopsided grin. He hadn't been expecting that reaction from building a shelf at all. "If that's the reaction I get from building shelves, I'll make a lot more from now on!" He joked, making Kaitlyn snort.

"Well you did look hot making it." She said, sliding her hands up his arm and draping them around his neck loosely.

"Mmm, is that so?" He said, touching foreheads with her. Kaitlyn nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Watching you was a real…turn on." She purred out as he smirked himself.

He slid his hands under her arse and lifted her up, causing her to squeal with a laugh as he started to carry her to their bedroom.

He kicked the door open as he carried her in and placed her on the bed gently before climbing over her. Kaitlyn grabbed Sheamus by his shirt, pulling him down for another deep kiss. Her hands slid over his body, landing on his back as his hands landed on the sides of her waist.

He tasted of the beer he'd stop to drink as he tried to cool down. His lips were slightly chapped but she didn't mind them, finding them just as addicting as she always did. She licked his bottom lip, gaining entrance as she caressed his tongue with hers.

Kaitlyn kept up the kissing, moving her hands to his handy belt and clipping it off. She tossed it on the floor as she moved her hands to his shirt, tugging on it. He pulled back, allowing her to take it off him. Her eyes studied his fit torso, craving the feel of it. She ran a hand down his chest as she brought her lips back on his.

Sheamus placed a hand on the small of her back, arching her back slightly has he continued to make out with her on their king sized bed.

She started to trail down his cheek, jaw and neck. She sucked and nipped on parts where she knew Sheamus loved the most. He groaned under her lips as she placed love bites wherever she could.

"Kaitlyn…" He breathed out as he put a hand on the hem of her shirt and tugged on it. She moved back herself and let him take the shirt off. It was his turn to admire her as he moved a hand on her waist before sliding them up on her skin and landing on her bra.

Massaging her breasts, he began to kiss her neck as he left love bites of his own. She tasted and felt delicious. Sheamus wanted to feel all over her. She was like a fine wine he wanted to drink every last drop of.

Her nipple grew hard under the fabric of her bra as she moaned out his name. "Sheamus…oh that mouth!" She moaned out as he moved the fabric out of the way and started to flick her nipple with his tongue. He unclasped the bra, sliding it off her and tossed it on the ground.

Her breast grew perky as the cool air hit the newly exposed skin. Now having both exposed, he used a thumb to rub on one nipple as he continued to suck on another. Kaitlyn groaned as she threw her head back on the bed.

He started to kiss down till he hit the waist of her jeans. He unclasped her button before sliding her pants off, leaving kisses as he slid them off. He moved up and started to kiss her inner thighs. "Stephen…" She purred out, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked down at him.

He looked up at her with a soft grin before looking down at her panties that were currently wet. He brought his head down to them, smelling her scent as he placed a kiss on her womanhood. She squirmed under his touch.

He hooked a finger on her panties, sliding them off as well before going back to his former position and sliding a finger into her. Kaitlyn let out a moan as he started to pump in and out.

"Oh….oh god yes!" She moaned out as he kept on pumping, sliding another finger in. She threw her head back as she grinded her hips to his motion.

He slides his fingers out, bringing his face closer to her opening and flicking his tongue on her clitoris. She felt a shiver go down her spine at his motions. Her Celtic Warrior had a mouth on him; a lovely, talented mouth that she was so glad was all hers. Her toes curled as he flicked his tongue around.

Sheamus started to kiss up her stomach until he reached her lips, having her taste herself. She placed her hands on his chest and quickly flipped them over. Smirking as she straddled him, she put her hands on his jeans and started to unbuckle them. Sheamus raised his hips, helping her as she slid his pants off.

Kaitlyn's eyes landed on his bulge. She brought a slender hand to it and started to massage it, gaining moans from Sheamus. "Kaitie…oh fuck." He moaned out as she kept massaging the bulge. She brought her hands up to the band of his boxers, sliding them off him and exposing his penis.

"Time for you pleasure." Kaitlyn purred out as she wrapped her fingers around his member and started to message it. He groaned as he threw his head back onto the bed. She knew exactly how to make him feel good.

After a few seconds of this she decided to turn it up a notch and she proceeded to give him a blowjob. "Fuck! Kaitlyn!" He groaned out, feeling her tongue on his penis as she moved in rhythm. That mouth of her and those lips, they felt like heaven.

He felt himself close to releasing, so he pulled on Kaitlyn's hair to move her head away from his member. "I want to come inside of you." He muttered out to her. Nodding, she moved herself up and started to kiss him again with passion and desire. He carefully flipped them over; not wanting to split the kiss.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, he pulled back and propped himself in between Kaitlyn. "Ready?" He asked. "Oh fuck yes." She answered with a smirk on her face. He slid into her slowly, watching as she bit her lip the further he went in.

His started to pump in her, hearing the bed hit the wall with each pump. His face twisted with pleasure as he felt her walls. "Oh fuck yeah, Kaitie." He moaned out. She moaned loudly, she could never be very quiet in times like this. Not like Sheamus didn't like it, oh he loved it when she'd moan his name loud. It meant that he was doing his job right.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come!" Kaitlyn called out to him, throwing her head back. "Me too." He grunted out as he pounded into her. Soon enough he felt her walls close around him as they both came, moaning out each other's names.

Sheamus collapsed next to Kaitlyn, breathing as hard as she was. Sheamus turned his head so he could look at Kaitlyn, a smile on his face as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"That was amazing." He breathed out, causing her to chuckle.

"It definitely was." She agreed, cuddling into him. He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed le smut! I'm not very good at it, but I try I try. haha. Please review? ^.^**


End file.
